Narnia Plus One
by SugoiChiibi
Summary: When Lucy and her family are sent out to the country by their Mother to avoid the war, they take a boy from up the street with them. William Oakley was Lucy's age, and one of her only friends. When they stumble upon the Wardrobe together, what awaits them in the world of Narnia? OCWill. What will happen when another character is thrown in?
1. The Wardrobe in the Spare Room

Welcome to late night and long overdue stories that I started a few years ago and just now decided to roll with again! I can say that this was probably the weirdest experience in my life, considering I found this again today and already have three chapters completely typed up for it, each about 7-8 pages on word. I really do go through random and sporadic periods of doing nothing followed by my brain saying "hey, remember this one thing you started years ago and didn't finish?! NOW YOU CAN!" And i basically did nothing but type that today. I accomplished nothing important. Except this, and this chapter and the first half of the second one were written a while ago, so about halfway through you can probably see where I picked it back up. I might post all of the chapters tonight, to give people something to do, I don't know, its late and I'm running on no sleep haha. ANYHOO, PLEASE READ! Don't be too critical, I was younger when I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own William. Who is the main POV.

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling that you didn't belong? That you weren't meant to be where you are? I have that feeling everyday of my life. I don't know where these feelings come from either, because I've lived in Finchley all my life. I felt drawn to the woods, and the open air more than other children, I was a fast runner, and sports came easily to me. I had no way to explain it. I lived with my mum peacefully while my father went to war. I was the only child of the family, and I was 11 years old. My name is William Oakley; I went to a small private primary school where I met Lucy. We were the same age, and her father was fighting in the war as well, we also live down the street from one another. When the bombings started mom was hesitant to send me off, she was afraid that we would never see each other again. The one thing that was reassuring to her was that I was being sent off with Lucy's family, and she had three older siblings to watch over her.

My hair was smoothed back into a ribbon behind my head, where my curls could be tamed, and a hat was placed firmly on my head. My pea coat was closed in the front and had large label on it that specified which stop I would be getting off. Lucy and her family had similar labels, with the same stop. I held her hand as we walked onto the train, not wanting to get separated and needing the comfort. I'd never been away from mom for such a long time, and I couldn't help but cry. Lucy squeezed my hand reassuringly; she was in the same position. Peter led the way, making Susan and Edmund follow. We sat in silence through most of the trip until we reached our stop. I never let got of Lucy's hand. She was braver than I was, and she was helping me. We walked off of the train and onto the platform. From there we waited a while as cars and carriages alike passed. Eventually a woman in a carriage pulled up and gave us a critical look.

"This it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She asked.

"No mum. Its just us." Peter said. We all nodded. We only had the clothes on our backs, the clothes in one trunk each, and each other.

"Small favors." She sighed. We piled into the back of the open carriage, and we were driven to the place we would call home until the war was over. The mansion was enormous, and full of old trinkets and such. I reached to touch a marble bust that was sitting on the platform of the stairs when the housekeeper snapped at me.

"There are rules that are to be followed, the professor is not accustomed to housing children. There will be no shouting, no running, and the professor is not to be disturbed." She instructed and showed us to our rooms. We were in a separate wing from the professor, and I wasn't sure how we were going to bother him because we were far enough away where a shout wasn't going to be heard. I was in a room with Edmund and Peter, sleeping on a small cot on the floor as there weren't enough beds in the room. I was lying on the couch wondering what I could do to keep myself from being bored while listening to Susan read from a dictionary. Lucy was sitting by the window, watching the rain pour outside. She's been promised a great day, but we couldn't even go outside to play.

"Is it latin?" Peter asked, after Susan read the word.

"Yes."

"Is it latin for worst game ever invented?" Edmund chimed from where he was tinkering with a chair on the floor.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy spoke, having walked over to where we were.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter sighed sarcastically.

"Come on! Please?" She begged, I stood up and nodded my agreement. I didn't need to say that I was bored for them to already know.

"One, two, three, four…" Peter smiled and started counting. Edmund was confused, but we all filed out of the room quickly, seeking the best place to hide. Susan found a small chest not far from the initial bedrooms and Lucy and I went sprinting up the stairs. Edmund forced his way passed us, imposing himself into our hiding spot saying he was there first, and then we both ran upstairs again, getting desperate. Rooms passed by all locked in some way, however the last one we ran into was unlocked. The room was vacant except for a cloth thrown over something large on the far wall. Lucy started to walk towards it almost mesmerized, however I hung back towards the door.

"Come on Will. It would be the perfect hiding place!" Lucy smiled at me, and pulled me with her towards the door.

"I don't know Luc…" I gulped.

"Alright, we pull it on three. One…two…three!" She counted and we both yanked the cloth off to find a large wardrobe.

"See! Its perfect!" She spoke, unhinging the lock and opened the doors. Mothballs cluttered to the floor, and as we climbed in we heard Peter's counting come to its end. I closed the door behind us, and as we sunk into the back of the wardrobe I couldn't help but think it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked. I walked backwards, keeping an eye on the door of the wardrobe until I couldn't see it anymore, and the soft fur coats that surrounded me became rough like pine trees.

"Will! Turn around!" Lucy called. I did as she told and was amazed by the world around me. In that second however I was engulfed in what seemed to be light and sparks, and I heard fabric tearing before it ended.

"Will!" Lucy cried, running towards me. However when the lights stopped flashing I had to look down to see her. I felt my body with my hands and glanced down to see that where my waist started there was the body of a horse. My…fur, was blonde and silky looking, while around my brown hooves I had speckles of white. Where the fur on my waist/chest of the horse part of me was, a patch of white fur ran between my forelegs. I cried out and jumped in fear, feeling the strength in my lower body bunch and release as I shot forward on shaking legs.

"Will stop, its alright!" Lucy called chasing after me. By the time I got the feel for my legs I had run circles around a lamppost in the snow. The light from the post was warm, the snow had only started to collect around Lucy's height. It wasn't cold for me, however it seemed to be cold to Lucy.

"I think I'm warmer than you are. Come closer to me." I put my hand out. My shirt had disappeared along with the rest of my clothing, and I was left with nothing on. My ears had grown as well, resembling that of a horses from what I could feel of them.

"Thanks Will." Lucy smiled at me. I smiled back and we started to look around us when the sound of footsteps in the snow alerted us of another being in the area. The footsteps seemed to come from all around us until eventually something jumped out behind us, causing Lucy to scream and hide behind the lamppost while I reared up to my hind legs and bucked. The unknown person screamed as well, dropping what he had been carrying and hurriedly hid behind the tree that he'd just walked past. Lucy then walked towards the tree, where the creature, a man with horns on his head and similar ears to me was peering out. Lucy bent down and helped him to pick up his dropped belongings, before we realized that he had the legs of a goat.

"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asked, as the creature stuttered in response. He'd left where he was hiding behind the tree and proceeded to approach Lucy. Weary of this man/goat creature, I stuck close to her.

"No….I…at least…No….I…I…I was just um…I didn't want to scare you." He answered, seemingly with difficulty. Lucy looked skeptical at first, and glanced back at me. The creature did the same, seemingly puzzled by my appearance.

"If you don't mind my asking…What are you?" I asked, getting another strange look.

"W…why I'm a faun. As much as you are a centaur. H-have you hit your head? And what about you? You must be some kind of…beardless dwarf?" The faun asked in response to my question before turning to Lucy again.

"A centaur…" I muttered, glancing over my changed body once more. I had read of centaurs in my books before. They were creatures of myths, like the faun was.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl! And actually, I'm tallest in my class!" Lucy replied, handing another package back to the faun. I was going to jokingly respond with 'not anymore' before the faun started speaking again.

"You-you mean to say that you're a daughter of Eve?" The faun asked.

"Well my mothers name was Helen…"

"W-Well yes but you are in fact…human?" The faun pressed onwards.

"Yes. Of course!" Lucy replied.

"I was too up until about a half hour ago." I muttered, getting a confused look from the creature.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Lucy had then explained about us hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, to which the faun misunderstood as Spare Oom, and asked if that was in Narnia. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's Narnia?" I asked.

"Well dear one's…you're in it. Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean. Every stick and stone you see every…icicle, is…Narnia." The faun explained. My mind was having a hard time understanding everything that was going on then, while Lucy seemed to be taking everything in stride.

"A magic wardrobe…" She muttered with a smile. I was running my hands through my hair, fixing it back into the ribbon it was still situated in. I realized that my hair resembled my fur, and had to sigh, thinking about how Edmund would respond to knowing that I was now part horse.

"Where are my manners! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus." The faun spoke with a small but curt smile.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie. This is my friend William Oakley." Lucy extended her hand. Tumnus seemed genuinely confused by the gesture.

"You shake it." I explained.

"Um…why?" Tumnus asked.

"I don't know…people do it when they meet each other." Lucy replied. Tumnus chuckled and grabbed Lucy's hand, shaking it like you would a jar to hear its contents. Lucy giggled and I smiled back.

"Well, then, Lucy Pevensie and William Oakley from the shining city of Wardrobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be, if you came and had tea…with me." Tumnus smiled, pulling Lucy under his parasol.

"Thank you very much! But we really should be getting back…" I started to turn away before Tumnus stuttered out something about being around the corner, and a glorious fire, along with tea and cakes and apparently sardines as a luxury. Lucy seemed to be swayed by his words, however he seemed to be acting strange to me.

"Well I don't know…" I started again, to which he turned to me with a seemingly genuine smile.

"Oh come on. It's not every day I get to make a new friend. Let alone two of them!" He glanced between us. Lucy's eyes were persuading me to go, while somewhere inside me my instincts were telling me to run.

"Well alright. I suppose we could for a little while. If you have sardines." I smiled, but I was still suspicious.

"By the bucket load." Tumnus chirped, and began to lead both Lucy and I away from the lamppost and around the big rocks that stood in front of us. The climb around them was easy for me, I realized I was far steadier on four hooves than I ever was on two feet. I was stronger as well, able to make it up some of the steeper climbs with no issues. Tumnus and Lucy were just ahead of me, making small talk as they went, and as she stumbled a bit in the snow he steadied her. The last turn brought us in front of a large area with a door in the side of the rocks. Lucy gasped and smiled at me. We both stopped there, not sure of what to say.

"Well here we are. Come along." Tumnus smiled. We followed him inside, to find it was very spacious and warm.

"You have a lovely home." I complimented, attempting to wipe my hooves of the snow before walking in. It was obviously fitted for a faun, because to my size it was slightly small to walk around in. It was decorated in a homely fashion, with books scattered around and candles lit in many places. There was a small window on the same wall as the entrance with a cabinet filled with different sorts of wines and meads. My hooves were wet and covered in a little mud where they'd dug out some of the snow and drying them was taking some time. Maneuvering them was still strange, and while I had gotten most of the basic functions down by that point, cleaning them off seemed to be the new challenge. Tumnus followed me inside, and repeatedly stamped his hooves on the ground to shake the snow from his shaggy fur. I would have done the same however I took up more space then he did, even with my being only a child, and thus the size of a yearling horse. Lucy had grabbed a picture off of a table, and conversed with Tumnus about his father as I made my way towards his seating area, very carefully.

"You seem unused to yourself. Is it true that you were human before you arrived here? You were a son of Adam?" Tumnus questioned.

"I was human yes. I'm obviously not now, and for some reason it seems to me that I feel more comfortable this way." I commented.

"That is strange." Tumnus proceeded to make us all tea, while Lucy spoke of winter and how it would bring Christmas.

"Well, we haven't had a Christmas in over 100 years." Tumnus replied.

"What? No presents for 100 years?" Lucy gasped. That caught my attention as well.

"Always winter, never Christmas. And it has been a very long winter. But, I'd imagine that you both would have loved Narnia in the summer. We fauns…would dance with the Dryads all night and you know, we never got tired. And the music, ahhh, such music!" Tumnus handed a cup to Lucy, and then over towards me. I took a sip of mine, finding it quite soothing, and figured out how to lay my legs down on the ground in a comfortable way.

"Would…would you like to hear some?" Tumnus asked.

"Oh, yes please." Lucy smiled, and then took a sip of her tea.

"Now, are either of you familiar with any Narnian Lullabies?" He asked, pulling a small wooden case off of his mantle.

"No, sorry." I responded, still maneuvering myself. Being half horse was harder than I thought it would be.

"Well then that's good! Because this…probably won't sound anything like one." He answered, placing his fingers in the proper positions on the Y shaped flute. He cleared his throat a few times, and then began to play. The sound was low, and slightly haunting, while the tune was sad and hard to ignore. Images began to form over the fire, and many sounds filtered through the room over the sound of the flute. Men laughing and horses whinnying. I felt my eyes progressively drift closed as Tumnus kept playing. I glanced at Lucy one more time finding that she was falling asleep as well, and then I passed out. As I did the sounds of the room faded, however as the last of the song faded out, a lions roar cut it off, and I could hear no more.

What felt like a moment later I came to, where the room was dark and slightly cold.

"Oh we should go." Lucy commented, standing up from her chair.

"Its too late for that now. I'm such a terrible faun." Tumnus spoke, from where he was seated on his stairs.

"Oh no Mr. Tumnus. You're the nicest faun we've ever met." Lucy spoke nicely. I wanted to mutter that he was the only one we'd ever met, but I bit my tongue.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor assembling." Tumnus muttered, tears showing in the dim light.

"You can't have done anything that bad." I put in, as Lucy handed him her handkerchief.

"It's not something I have done, William Oakley. It is something I am doing." Tumnus looked at me, regret filling his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned. This seemed all too strange to me, and I fought to get back to my hooves without knocking things over in the process. I remembered how horses stood up in the past, from having ridden them a few times with my mother, and copied that, finding it easier.

"I'm kidnapping you." Tumnus looked back at Lucy, and I used that moment to pull her away from him and behind me.

"It was the White Witch. She is the one who makes it always winter always cold. She gave orders…if anyone was to find a human wandering around in the woods we were supposed to turn it over to her. I had no intention of turning you in as well William Oakley however you were once human." Tumnus cried again. He was crumpled over on the floor, while Lucy peered around my rib cage.

"But Mr. Tumnus…you wouldn't." She said, a solemn smile on her face.

"I think he would Luc…" I spoke, pushing her behind me again. She went to my back and looked over my spine. Tumnus said nothing as he sniffled again, using her handkerchief to wipe his tears away.

"I thought you were my friend." Lucy spoke, her voice shaking slightly. In that second Tumnus blinked away his tears and looked between us. Knocking things over as he did, he ushered us out the door in a frantic manner. Tumnus then put Lucy on my back. It felt wrong to be giving someone a ride, and immediately I felt my face contort in disgust, even though Lucy was my best friend.

"I apologize for this dishonor. However you will run faster than she can. She may already know you both are here. The woods are full of her spies, even some of the trees are on her side." Tumnus spoke, running as fast as he could while leading the two of us, Lucy holding onto my waist as I followed the faun. We made it back to the lamppost, when he let go of my hand.

"Can you find your way back from here?" He asked.

"I-I think so." Lucy answered hesitantly.

"Alright." He answered, before removing Lucy from my back.

"Will you be alright?" I asked. Tumnus began to cry again, after a small snort.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Here…" Tumnus attempted to return the cloth to Lucy however she refused, having Tumnus keep it because he was still crying.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and William Oakley, I am glad to have met you both. You've made me feel warmer than I've ever felt in a hundred years. Now go." He urged us both on, brushing Lucy over the nose and patting my shoulder.

"Go." He said more urgently. I grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her back in the direction of where we had entered Narnia. We glanced back one more time to find that Tumnus had disappeared. I burst through the door first, having changed back to human legs halfway through the wardrobe, and fell to the ground as Lucy fell on top of me. We both ran back to where Lucy's family would be, calling out that we were fine and we came back safe and sound.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund pushed his head through the curtains he hid behind, right as Peter rounded the corner.

"I'm not sure you three have quite got the idea of this game." Peter chastised us, to which Lucy and I looked at each other. Walking on two legs was even stranger now that I'd gotten used to four, and toes felt strange in comparison to hooves. I wiggled them experimentally and made a face at it.

"Weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked.

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you." Edmund spoke, as if we were stupid. I stuck my tongue out at him, and realized that while time had passed in Narnia, none had passed in England.

"Does that mean you win?" Susan asked, coming from behind Peter.

"I don't think Lucy and Will want to play anymore." Peter turned to her while Edmund looked between us.

"But we've been gone for hours." Lucy objected. All three of her older siblings turned to us in confusion. We brought them to the spare room, where the wardrobe sat still open from when we'd burst out of it. Edmund walked to the back of it while Susan checked the inside. Wherever Narnia was, it wasn't there anymore.

"The only wood in here is at the back of the wardrobe." Susan spoke, turning to us.

"One game at a time Lu…Will." Edmund smirked.

"We don't all have the same imagination as you two do." Peter smiled as kindly as he could.

"But we weren't imagining!" I shouted to their turned backs. All three of Lucy's siblings turned around.

"That's enough of that Will." Susan said. Edmund had a sly expression on his face.

"We wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy stepped up next to me.

"Well I believe you." Edmund spoke. I turned to him, putting an expression on my face that I hoped looked like a question.

"You do?" Lucy asked, a similar look on her face.

"Of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund said in a derogatory manner. Lucy's face fell then, while Peter chastised Edmund.

"It was just a joke!" Edmund got defensive. His black hair was brushed back neatly, however as he walked backwards away from Peter it fell into his face slightly.

"When will you learn to grow up." Peter finally said. Edmunds face contorted in anger.

"Why don't you just shut up! You think you're dad but you're not!" He shouted, running from the room, brushing passed Susan as he did.

"Well that was nicely handled." She said angrily and turned from the room as well.

"But…It really was there." Lucy said one last time. I picked her hand up in mine and held it, meeting Peter's eyes with her.

"Susan's right Lucy. That's enough out of the two of you." Peter then left the room. Lucy let go of my hand, and closed the wardrobe door.

* * *

Well, there is that. Its not the best its not the worst, I can't say I'm overly excited about it, but getting away from the fics I was writing helps me to come up with better ideas for them. Take my mind off of pulling my hair out over them lol. Alrighty, let me know what you think, Will is staying that won't change, and he seems blah, but he's kinda based off of me, and I'm that way most times, so if that helps (it probably doesn't). The next few chapters were a bit better in the regard of adding personality to my OC.


	2. Return and Betrayal

I really need a better name for this story. If anyone has one feel free to let me know, because I normally like names to be significant, but this one is so lackluster. Anyway, here is the second chapter, like I said, Im posting all three tonight as a way of getting it out, but also so I can get some CONSTRUCTIVE feedback on it. I don't normally write for this style, and it still feels weird to me.

Disclaimer: I only own pony-boy. (Will)

* * *

I was woken up later that night by Lucy, who was carrying a candle and had a coat and boots on. I knew it would be pointless for me to wear shoes and a coat to return to Narnia, so I left them off, following quietly behind her. We went to visit Mr. Tumnus, who explained that he was fine, and hadn't been contacted by the white witch, even though it had been a few days. We were walking back towards the wardrobe when Lucy's attention was dragged away.

"Edmund? Oh Edmund you got in too! Isn't it wonderful?!" I heard Lucy call from through the trees. I trotted to catch up to her, startling Edmund in the process.

"Where have you been?! And why do you look like a horse?!" He demanded of the two of us.

"I'm a centaur, thank you very much." I stomped a hoof, getting Edmund to step away from me.

"We went to see Mr. Tumnus, he's fine. Apparently the White Witch didn't know he was the one to report us." Lucy explained.

"The White Witch?" Edmund asked a questioning look on his face. He seemed to have something white on his face, around the corner of his mouth.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't." I answered. A surge of pride swept through me, and I puffed my chest out a bit.

"Are you alright? You look awful." Lucy asked, to which Edmund's face snapped to meet hers.

"Well what did you expect? It's freezing! Now how do we get out of here?" Edmund spoke through grit teeth. I glanced at the snow beside us, and saw the marks of a sled and the hooves of reindeer pulling the sled. Whoever had just met Edmund must have been someone important. We led Edmund back into the wardrobe, and Lucy took off to wake up Peter and Susan. I hung back with Edmund, wearily glancing at him every now and again. I doubted that he was going to hold up his end of the story. Edmund had a history of discounting everything Lucy did, even if she was a brilliant girl.

"You've really been dreaming again." Susan muttered, still sleepy.

"I really haven't! We saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time…Edmund came too." Lucy said with a smirk, turning to her older brother.

"You…you saw the faun?" Peter asked. Edmund glanced at me, as if he were going to reveal a secret I was guarding, but then shook his head.

"Well, he didn't really go there with us…What were you doing Edmund?" I asked, while Lucy turned around to face him.

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged them. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending." He said, getting more confident in his statements as he went. I felt the stab of his lie in my heart, and I knew Lucy had been hurt by it, because tears were rolling down her cheeks. She went running out of the room, and I went after her, shoving Edmund as hard as I could onto the bed, causing him to hit his head against the wall as well. Susan and Peter followed after us and as I rounded a corner I realized that Lucy was holding onto the waist of a tall white haired man with a white beard and glasses.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stable!" Ms. Macready shouted before stopping and gasping lightly.

"I'm sorry. I told them, you were not to be disturbed." The woman bowed her head slightly.

"It's alright, Ms. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation." The professor spoke, a kind and higher pitched voice.

"But first of all, I think that these two are in a little need for hot chocolate." He gestured to the two of us, Lucy and I, to follow Ms. Macready into the kitchen.

"The Professor is a reasonable man. That's for sure. If it had been up to me I would have made you children sleep in the stables for the ruckus you were causing." She spoke over the warming milk. Once she'd prepared the glasses, she ushered the two of us back to the Professors office.

"It's our sister and her friend sir. Lucy and Will." Susan's voice came from the room.

"The weeping child, and the blonde child?" The professor answered.

"Yes sir. They're upset." Susan continued. Lucy and I stood outside, with the housekeeper having gone back to her rooms.

"Hence the weeping."

"It's nothing. We can handle it." Peter stated firmly, obviously trying to keep the matter from getting out of hand.

"Well I can see that." The older man chuckled in response.

"They think they've found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe. And that William is actually some half boy half horse creature." Susan continued, ignoring her brother. There was a shuffling sound before the professor asked what she had said.

"Um…the wardrobe. Upstairs. They think they've found a forest inside." Peter sighed.

"They won't stop going on about it." Susan added.

"Well what was it like?" The professor seemed far more interested in the topic then, and Lucy turned to me with a smirk on her face. I smiled back and we kept listening. The professor was baffled at the fact that Peter and Susan didn't believe us, and when he questioned Edmund's ability to tell the truth, Peter relented that he rarely does.

"Well, if they aren't mad, and they aren't lying, then you must assume, logically, they are telling the truth." The man spoke, then placed what sounded like a pipe into his mouth.

"So you're saying…we should just believe them?" Peter questioned.

"Well, she's your sister? And your little friend doesn't seem like a liar to me either. You're a family now. You might just try acting like one." The two of them were scolded. Lucy and I decided in that moment to go back to the rooms, however I didn't want to spend the night with Edmund, so I grabbed a few spare blankets and pillows and threw them on the ground of the girls room. We acted as if we were asleep when they got back, however they weren't speaking again.

The next day was beautiful and sunny, so we all went outside to play a game of cricket. It had been the second time that Peter hit Edmund in the leg with the ball, and he cried out dramatically in response.

"Woops, wake up dolly day dream!" Peter called chuckling. Susan threw the ball back while I stood behind Peter, ready for the game to really begin.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked. I glanced at Lucy who was reading beneath a tree nearby.

"I thought you said that was a kid's game?" Peter shot back.

"Besides, we could all use the fresh air." Susan smiled back.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund grouched to himself. Finally they got ready to actually play, and as I was getting ready to give chase, Edmund hit the ball clear through a window in the house. When we figured out what room it was in, it had turned out that Edmunds hit, bowled over a suit of armor in one of the rooms.

"Way to go Ed…" Peter muttered.

"You bowled it." Edmund snapped. We then heard Macready call from the hallway, and in a bout of panic we all scrambled to get out of the room. Hearing her call from one direction, we all looked around for a moment before Lucy and I made eye contact and we both went running in the direction of the wardrobe. Edmund realized what we were doing and threw the door to it open.

"You have got to be joking." Susan went to turn around but the footsteps were getting closer and closer, so we all darted inside. Peter started to pull it closed behind him, and we were fumbling over each other, stepping on feet and the such until I got pushed clear out into the forest once more, once again a centaur. Susan and Peter came tumbling out after me, falling onto their butts into the snow. They scrambled to their feet and looked around. Lucy's smile fell onto me and I smiled back. I hadn't been noticed by the two older siblings yet, however they were in for a shock.

"Impossible…" Susan gasped lightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure its just your imagination." I chuckled, getting both siblings to look at me, and both took a huge step back and balked.

"I don't supposed…sorry will cover it." Peter smiled at us.

"No…It won't. But this might!" Lucy shouted, hitting Peter in the head with a snowball. I stooped down, as best as I could, and gathered up the required snow for a snowball, hitting Peter on the back, as we started to throw snow and laugh in the revelation that we all were here. Edmund hung back, looking sour until he'd been hit in the arm with a snowball.

"Ow! Stop it!" He shouted at us.

"You little liar!" Peter growled.

"You didn't believe them either!" Edmund shot back, however getting glared at by four of us made him step back.

"I apologized to them. Now you do the same…Come on! Apologize!" Peter demanded, getting Edmund to at least say that he was sorry.

"That's alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." I shot back, an in-your-face grin plastered over my lips. The topic turned to what we should do, and while Susan favored returning to home while Edmund suggested walking around. Finally Peter said that it should be left to Lucy and I because we deserved to pick.

"We should go see Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy shouted excitedly. I smiled in response and nodded enthusiastically while Susan looked me over.

"How do you manage to walk? Does it feel like horseback riding? What do hooves feel like?" She started to ask me questions and while I could answer the walking question I had no idea how to even start to answer the others, so I looked to Peter to help. He turned away and walked back towards the wardrobe, while the others started to complain about the cold. He handed out a bunch of coats, and when he got to me I smiled and turned him down. I realized that I had hair that covered more of my skin than before, helping to keep me warm. Peter smiled back and put the coat back. From there Lucy went on to give her siblings an account of where she met Mr. Tumnus and the lamppost. Peter and Susan stayed quiet for her explanations, however Edmund seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. We were conversing about what we would do when we got to his house when Lucy stopped talking and just stared straight ahead. The door to Mr. Tumnus' house was broken down, and snow was inside, meaning it had been some time since Mr. Tumnus had even been there. Lucy went charging into the home, while I followed closely behind, ready to jump in front of her should the need arise. The house was vacant, dark, and looked entirely abandoned.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked. I looked at her and shook my head. I had no idea either. Pots were smashed on the ground, and picture frames were strewn about.

"Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason. Against Her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies, and fraternizing with humans! Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen." Peter read from a paper he'd pulled off the wall. The script was harsh, and a red paw mark was pushed onto the bottom of the paper.

"Alright…now we really should go back." Susan spoke, lowering the paper from where she'd been reading it.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?!" I demanded. I wasn't going to just turn tail and run at the thought of our friend being taken. I wanted to help!

"If he was arrested just for being with a human…I don't think there's much we can do." Susan argued back, but Lucy had already stepped up to her.

"You don't understand, do you. I was the human. And plus he knew that Will was human before as well. They must have found out that he'd helped us." Lucy spoke. I put my hand on her shoulder, and faced Susan realizing that I was slightly taller than her. Edmund shuffled a bit, looking away uncomfortably. I ignored him for the moment.

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter suggested but Susan shot him down, mentioning that they were the police.

"Don't worry Lu…Will. We'll think of something." Peter smiled to us, showing his bravery.

"Why? I mean he's a criminal." Edmund asked rudely. I turned to him and glared him down as fiercely as I could manage. Outside a bird landed on a nearby branch and we all heard a subtle pssst.

"Did that bird just do that at us?" Susan asked, and we all filed outside. The bird flew away however, and we were all left standing in the snow with the sound of footsteps all around us again. It reminded me of how we'd met Mr. Tumnus so I looked around for an answer. The footsteps got closer and closer, and as they did I stepped in front of Peter slightly, knowing that my appearance to Narnian's wasn't as strange as theirs would be. A beaver came out from behind the rocks, and after giving me a slight bow and a questioning look, glanced at the siblings behind me.

"A beaver?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. Peter stepped up to him bent over slightly.

"Come here boy…" Peter spoke, putting his hand out like you would to a dog. I shook my head and waited for the obvious reactions.

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." The beaver spoke. I was slightly surprised however I hid it and watched as everyone else reacted to his speaking.

"Oh…sorry." Peter muttered, stepping back in a slightly shocked manner. Susan had an astonished look on her face, and Lucy just laughed.

"Lucy Pevensie? And William Oakley?" The beaver turned to look at Lucy then at me.

"Yes." We both answered. We hadn't expected our names to get out to anyone or anything else, and we were surprised when he did. He handed Lucy back her handkerchief and explained that Tumnus had gotten it to him before he was taken.

"Alright…a little further in." The beaver spoke, then trotted away. When Peter Lucy and I began to follow Susan put her hand on Peter's shoulder and pulled him back, asking what we were doing. Edmund asked if we could trust him.

"He says he knows the faun." Peter spoke, admitting that that's all they knew to be able to trust him with.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan protested.

"Yes but after all that has happened yet, is that really the strangest thing?" I asked, getting a glare from Edmund and a sigh from Susan. In that moment the beaver we were going to be following popped his head up over the rocks nearby.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter answered. I wanted to follow this beaver, because somehow I knew we could trust him, but Susan and Edmund weren't going to listen to me on the matter.

"That's better left for safer quarters." The beaver looked around. I remembered Tumnus mentioning that the trees, or some of them at least, were on the side of the White Witch, and Lucy explained to the rest of her family. I started to follow the beaver, not sure I cared if anyone else did. I wanted answers. We wandered through a large break between the two rock formations, and came out to an opening in the woods. Below us was a home created from fallen tree parts and some mud, making a dome over the snow. It was surrounded by a wooden fence. From the top of the dome a billow of smoke rose up.

"Aw blimey, looks like the old girls got the kettle up. A nice cup'a rosey lee." The beaver said, excitement in his voice.

"It's lovely." I smiled to him. He bowed slightly again and gave me a beaver's smile.

"Aw, its merely a triffle, you know. Still plenty to do, ain't quite finished it yet. Good local business it is though." He shrugged in his own way. We continued walking, where the land slopped downwards I had to assist Lucy before she would fall, getting a grateful pat on the shoulder from Peter. He'd been helping Susan at the time, while Edmund insisted on doing it himself.

"Beaver? Is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out that you've been out with Badger again…" A woman's voice came from a break in the fence. It trailed off however as a female beaver came into view, and she took us all in.

"Ohhhh…those aren't badgers…Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!" She commented coming over to us. She gave me a bow, much like her husband had done, and then turned to the Pevensies.

"Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" She accused Beaver, while he chuckled back.  
"I would have given you a week if you thought it would've helped." We all chuckled with Beaver, while he was glared at by his wife.

"Well, come on inside. Lets see if we can get you some food and some…civilized company." Beaver just kept chuckling and pointed to his wife over his shoulder. We were ushered inside, carefully, because we were larger than the beavers were, and we came out into a warm living space. The table was in the middle while a fire sat to one side, and a small staircase that led to a rounded floor above us. It was nice and cozy, although I had to stand off to one side to be out of the way.

"Is there any way that we can help Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked, getting the courage to ask what Lucy and I didn't want to.

"Well, you know what they say…anyone who goes into the Witches castle, doesn't come back out…" Beaver spoke ominously. Lucy looked like she would cry again, however Beavers wife popped up again to break the mood with fish and chips, which I gratefully had some of. I was starving.

"There's hope. A lot of hope." She said, patting Lucy on the shoulder. Beaver spat out his tea and agreed.

"And there's more than hope too. Aslan…is on the move." He spoke, looking all of us in the eye. I felt a small shutter run through my spine in anticipation at the mention of that name. I couldn't place it however, because I'd never experienced it before, nor heard of Aslan.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund stood up from the stairs. He walked towards the center of the room while the beavers laughed at the question.

"You don't know do ya?" The beaver trailed off when we didn't seem excited with him.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here that long." Peter countered. Beaver sighed and began to explain that he was the King of the woods, and the rightful King of all Narnia. At that I felt the excitement well up inside me. I felt as though Aslan was going to be the one to fix everything.

"He's been away for a while."

"But he's coming back. And he's waiting for yas at the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, while I was itching and ready to go meet him.

"You're bloomin' jokin'?! They don' even know about the prophecy!" Beaver spoke to his wife, who gestured at us all for him to explain.

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, is all happening because of you!" Beaver said as if that were an explanation. I let out a puff of air, that sounded slightly like a bray, before glancing between us all.

"You're blaming us?" I asked.

"No! Not blaming! Thanking you!" Beavers wife waved me down.

"There's a prophecy. 'When Adams flesh and Adams bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.'" Beaver spoke, in a somber tone.

"That doesn't really rhyme." Susan commented with a small smile.

"I know it don't, but you're kinda missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the white witch and restore peace to Narnia." Beaver's wife explained, her tone suggesting she's been waiting a while for it.

"Where do I fit in? I was a Son of Adam but now I'm not." I asked.

"Well, you probably were from here, originally, and sent away to live a life away from this. You are but a child." Beavers wife pat my side in a caring manner.

"I'm 8 years old. Same as Lucy." I looked down at my hooves. This was quite a thing to learn. Had I been brought through the wardrobe? Were there other ways out of Narnia?

"But you think we're the ones?" Peter asked. He probably thought that humans came here often, when in fact it had been a hundred years.

"Well you better be! Aslan's already fitted your army!" Beaver snorted.

"Our army?! Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!" Susan cried, her face turning fearful.

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter replied honestly, I opened my mouth to say something before it got out of hand but both Susan and Peter stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry, its time the five of us were really getting home." Peter spoke turning around to find Edmund. Even I hadn't noticed him leave, but something told me he didn't just wander off without a reason.

"I'm gonna kill'em." Peter ground out.

"You may not have to, has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Beaver asked.

"Yes. He was met by someone in a sled, pulled by horses. I noticed the tracks last time we were here." I answered immediately.

"Oh bloody hell… we have to go after him." Beaver spoke, leading all of us out of his home and into snow once again. We trudged up the side of the mountain as quickly as we could, Beaver and I slightly faster than the Pevensies, however once we reached the top the sight that unfolded in front of us was nothing short than terrifying and beautiful at the same time. A castle made of solid ice lit in eerie blue shone across a frozen lake. The front gate was open and a small shadow passed in front of it.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted, causing Beaver to shoosh her loudly. Peter charged forward before I stopped him, not wanting to be separated for the most part, because I sure wasn't going to go after him.

"NO!" Beaver cried, while Peter kicked him off and turned around angrily.

"You're playing into her hands!" I didn't necessarily want to get involved, however the girls argued that because he was their brother they had to retrieve him.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all of you!"

"Why?"

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! Ta kill ya!" Beaver shouted, stopping all of us in our tracks. The gate to the castle closed, and suddenly Susan and Peter were at each others throats. Lucy looked between them helplessly for a moment, and they were only getting on my nerves because their loud voices hurt my ears.

"Stop it!" Lucy and I shouted at the same time.

"This isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy spoke softly, her voice was full of emotion as she leaned against my side.

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Beaver gave us all a slightly angry and demanding look.

"Then take us to him." Peter finally relented. Susan was silent but the look on her face suggested that she'd wished they'd just stayed home. I put my arm around Lucy, knowing that she needed the comfort from someone who wasn't trying to rip someone else's face off. I couldn't imagine what Edmund would be doing with the supposed "Queen" of Narnia, but I figured it was nothing good.

* * *

There it is, and I'm sure you can see where my writing changes. I finished this today, and it was started a long time ago. The next chapter should be a bit more consistant as far as how it flows. I keep having to find places to cut off to keep the chapters around the same length, but in places where it wasn't breaking a scene apart. It can be difficult.


	3. Aslan at the Stone Table

I struggled to find different ways to refer to Beavers wife. She doesn't really have a name...and calling her beaver would get redundant and confusing...so I did my best. This chapter was a lot easier because I didn't have to pick up with it halfway through, and it was definitely interesting to work out how to portray what was going on in the movie as I wrote. It's choppy, I know it is but I suck at writing like this, which is exactly why I did it. To get better at it. Alright, let me know!

Disclaimer: Will, thats all that is mine.

* * *

As we walked back towards Beavers home I heard what sounded like a howl in the distance. Apparently Beaver had heard it as well, because he rushed us back inside and called out for his wife.

"Hurry Mother! Their after us!" He shouted, and we all watched as she rummaged through cabinets.

"What is she doing?!" I asked, as I looked around for another way out of the den that wouldn't put us straight into the path of the wolves.

"You'll be thanking me later, Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." She explained, continuing to pile food into her paws.

"I'm cranky now!" As they debated over what was needed for the journey, I heard the sound of snarls from outside.

"We need to leave! Now!" I shouted, and almost immediately after the wolves began to claw at the roof above us. We were ushered to a hole in the floor, barely big enough for me to slip into if I went hind quarters first, which was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, but we followed Beaver and his wife as they walked briskly through the tunnel.

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place." Beaver explained, getting a disbelieving comment from his wife about it leading to his mothers place. Lucy tripped at that moment, causing all movement in the tunnel to cease. I then heard the barking of the wolves once again.

"Their in the tunnel." I whispered.

"We need to hurry!" Beaver all but shouted, taking off in the other direction. I needed to stoop fairly low in order to stay upright in the tunnel, but I was doing my best to keep up. When we hit a dead end Beavers wife made a comment about a map, however he then scrambled up a smaller exit, with a door that led to outside. Peter had to help push me out of the hole in order for me to fit because I wasn't beaver sized. I stumbled out, moving to the side so Peter and Lucy could go through, and Lucy stumbled over something and fell to the ground with a thud. I glanced at what would have tripped her and felt my blood run cold. There at her feet were stone animals, petrified in the positions they had last been in. In Badger's case, a position of fear.

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." A voice sounded from slightly above them.

"You take one more step traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters." Beaver threatened. We'd never heard him so angry before and I knew it wasn't easy to do. Jumping from ledge to ledge was a red fox, with a mischievous grin on his maw.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys." The fox chuckled, not afraid in the slightest of Beavers threat.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Beaver kept pressing, even as his wife attempted to hold him back.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move." The fox bit back slightly offended sounding.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter glanced back at the opening, which had been sealed by a barrel, and to the fox once again. He grinned at them before leading them towards a tree with enough branches to climb. I gave him a blank look with narrowed eyes, and his expression changed to something that probably resembled sheepish, before finding me a hollow in another tree, big enough to squeeze into, away from where everyone else was hiding. I could barely hear what was going on but some snarling and a loud yelp later, I figured he'd somehow managed to lure them away, but may have gotten hurt in the process. We all came out from where we were hiding, and in the Pevensies and Beavers cases, from where they had climbed, and started a fire near where Fox had fallen.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." The fox explained, about the petrified animals. He continued to groan in pain as Beaver saw to his wounds.

"Are you alright?" I asked, noticing that Lucy was also worried.

"Well, I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite. OW!" He shouted again as she apparently touched something that hurt worse.

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" She scolded him while Beaver shuddered, remembering that day.

"Worst day of the year." He muttered pointedly. Fox then stood up to leave, getting a surprised look from Lucy.

"It has been a pleasure and an Honor, My queen, however time is short, and Aslan has asked me himself to gather more troops." The fox spoke, bowing before Lucy. She looked confused for a moment, before Beaver and his wife interrupted about Aslan.

"He's, like everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch." The fox spoke glancing over us. He bowed to me, however not as lowly as he did for Lucy. I bowed back, knowing somehow that it was more of an honorific gesture than a required one.

"But we're not planning on fighting any witch." Susan bit back, and fox turned his attention to Peter.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" He exclaimed, and Beaver agreed, while Peter looked torn.

"We just want our brother back." He sighed. I was disappointed, mostly because I could feel I had a strong connection with Narnia already, maybe even stronger than theirs was. I could feel the life of the people and creatures thrumming deep in the ground and I didn't want to lose that connection.

"Right, Will?" Susan asked, noticing that I wasn't commenting with them.

"He's your brother, not mine. He's never been good to me, or Lucy. But I understand that you want him back. I feel for this land more than you do. I feel that we're letting down more than just those we've met already." I sighed, avoiding Peter's gaze over the comment on how we've been treated.

"But what do I know. I'm just the boy, well, centaur from of the street in Finchley. Right?" I shot over my shoulder, as I settled in for bed.

POV CHANGE (GENERAL)

Edmund was locked up, in the frozen dungeon of the castle, with a plate that had stale hardened bread and frozen water on it, while chained to the floor. He glanced around him before finding there was another occupant of the dungeon. A half-man half-goat.

"Mr….Tumnus?" He asked, getting the faun to look at him.

"What's left of him." The creature replied, his voice sounding broken.

"You're Lucy Pevensie's brother." The faun realized, pointing out that he was related to her.

"I'm Edmund." The boy replied, ashamed at that moment to call himself related to her. He'd sold them out to die. Over food.

"Is she away from harm" Tumnus asked, "Is she safe?" He demanded when Edmund didn't reply right away.

"I…I don't know." Edmund admitted. The howling of the wolves alerted him to their return, and suddenly he was faced with the Witch.

"My wolves tore that dam apart, and they weren't there." She snapped at him.

"I don't know where they are!" Edmund cried, shying away from her. She scooped him up and held him by the front of his shirt.

"If you don't know where they are, then I am have no further use for you." She growled out, dropping him to the ground and summoning the sharp end of her staff at him.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan!" Edmund cried.

"Aslan?" The tall thin and manic looking woman hesitated in her attack. Tumnus realized that Edmund had no idea what that meant and so he tried to intervene, however he was struck by the dwarf who aided her.

"I said, where is Aslan?" She demanded of him.

"I don't know." Edmund continued to deny, at the look from the faun.

"Guard! Release the Faun." The Witch called, having Tumnus freed and brought before her.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" She asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." Tumnus ground out, his face swollen already from the hit he took earlier.

"You're here, because he, turned you in. For sweeties." The Witch manipulated him, knowing that without an ally Edmund was going to give her what she wanted.

"Take him upstairs. And ready my sleigh. Edmund, misses his family." She spoke, her voice softer than it had been before. Edmund knew he'd messed up. This wasn't like a game of hide and seek, he wasn't going to come out the winner here.

POV CHANGE (WILL)

We woke up the next morning, Peter and Susan still somewhat angry with me because of my comment. I ignored them for the time being, aware that they would move on soon enough. As everyone began to move about Beaver got more and more anxious. We were soon ushered through the woods once again, brought to an arch over the valley.

"Now Aslan's at the stone table, out there, across the frozen river." Beaver explained.

"River?" Peter asked questioningly. I was thinking the same thing, because I had barely figured out walking still, swimming was not yet an option.

"Oh, don't worry dear, its been frozen for over a hundred years." Beavers wife spoke hoping to reassure them.

"Its so far." I muttered.

"Well, it's the world dear. You didn't expect it to be small did you?" She chuckled in response to me.

"Smaller." Susan looked smug as she spoke, pointedly at Peter as well as Lucy and I. She walked around us following Beaver as we left the Cliffside.

"I want you to know. Should we find Aslan, once you get Edmund back I'm staying here." I said to Lucy, who walked next to me.

"But…what about your mother!" She asked, glancing up at me.

"I feel like this is where I was meant to be. I feel free here, as if this was my home before Finchley was." I shrugged. I loved my mother, but the freedom I had here was something I'd never imagined feeling.

"You are coming back with us, whether you want to or not. We promised your mother we'd look out for you, not leave you in some world we found in the wardrobe of an old professors house!" Susan tried to talk me down, but I held my ground, straightening my back slightly.

"Come now, can't we discuss this later? After we find Aslan!" Beaver shushed all of us. We followed him down, taking what I hoped was the easiest way down the side of the mountain, before we crossed the frozen lake we'd seen below. Lucy started to tire halfway through, and although I knew it would make me uncomfortable, I had Peter place her on my back. It wasn't as bad as it was the first time, making me think that if I gave my permission it wouldn't be as uncomfortable. She held onto me as I walked ahead of Susan and Peter, while Beaver shouted at us to hurry up as we went.

"Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver cried kicking us into faster gear. I'd never run before, and as I felt my legs bunch below me to gallop, I warned Lucy to hold on tight, and took off, quickly passing the Beavers while we all made our way across. I could hear the powerful sound of multiple hooves hitting the ground, and the jingle of the sleigh as it thrummed behind us. We made it to the other side, and ducked into a rocky embankment that was big enough for all of us to slip into out of view.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Beaver shouted, jumping in after us. Just as we settled in, the sleigh stopped above us, with a few lingering jingles as it stopped. We all held our breath as footsteps neared the opening of our alcove, before they turned away again. I sighed, hoping that she would leave us and continue searching elsewhere, but the sleigh didn't leave right away.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy spoke quietly.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter went to stand up but I stopped him.

"No! You're worth nothing to Narnia dead. I'll look." I spoke, taking the role Beaver was about to try and take.

"Neither are you Will!" Mrs. Beaver tried to stop me.

"Thank you mum." I smiled at her, and slowly moved out of the hole, and towards where the sleigh was still parked. What I saw took my breath away. The sleigh was warm looking, with colors of red and green, patterned with gold. The bells that jingled were over the sides of the sleigh and the reindeer that pulled it, which all bowed to me as I stood to my full height. I bowed back, and glanced at the man who had driven the sleigh. He gave me an amused grin, before gesturing for us all to come out.

"Come out! Come out guys!" I called, pulling everyone out to see who it was. As everyone emerged from the hiding place, St. Nicholas smiled widely at everyone and chuckled.

"Merry Christmas sir." Lucy smiled, stepping forward towards him.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you've arrived." He smiled warmly at her.

"Look. I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" Susan started only to be interrupted by Peter.

"We thought you were the Witch." He stepped up to Lucy who was on my left.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." St. Nick gestured to his sleigh.

"I thought their was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan asked, still skeptical of who was standing in front of us.

"No. For a long time. But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." He chuckled, grabbing his large bag off of the sleigh and putting it in front of us.

"Presents!" Lucy and I smiled, lunging forward. First he addressed Lucy.

"The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And I hope you never have to use it." He spoke handing her a heart shaped vial the size of her hand, and a dagger in a leather sheath.

"Thank you sir. I think I can be brave enough." She spoke, unsure of what to think of the gifts she was given.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He put his hand on her shoulder, before moving and grabbing something else out of the bag. I stepped back, realizing that he was probably going to get to me eventually and gave him room. He regarded me with a smile. He pulled a bow and a quiver full of arrows out of the bag and looked at Susan.

"Susan. Trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss." He handed it to her.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She questioned him. He chuckled in response.

"Although you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come." He handed her a horn, also in a leather case.

"Thanks." Susan bowed her head slightly. St. Nick turned away a smile on his face, and pulled a sword and shield out of the bag.

" Peter. The time to use these, may be near at hand." He handed them to Peter, who drew the sword and thanked him.

"Will. You have proven time and time again that you are steadfast for your friends, and caring above all else. Use these with care, and shall you never fall." St. Nick presented another sword to me. A different shape from the broadsword he'd present Peter with. The sword had no hilt guard, and the pommel was a twisted bit of metal that formed a swirl. The blade itself jutted down at an angle, before curving into a semi-circular shape. Its sheath was leather, not rigid so that it would fit over the blade. He also handed me arm bracers, with daggers hidden on the inside of the arms.

"Thank you sir." I bowed my upper body to him, placing the bracers onto my arms, they were big on me, however could be tightened or loosened depending on what I needed.

"This sword is better suited for fighting on horseback, or as a Centaur, than Peters. Use it well. These are tools, not toys. Bear them well, and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years." He chuckled throwing his bag back into the sleigh, before turning back to them.

"Long live Aslan!" He spoke powerfully, getting a smile from all of us, "And Merry Christmas!" Was what he called as he snapped the reigns and took off. We all called Merry Christmas after him, before Lucy rounded on Susan.

"I told you he was real." She smirked. While her sister just shook her head.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means? No more ice." Peter commented, leading us all towards where the river was supposed to be. I sighed strongly. I'd hoped that the water would have stayed frozen for us before we needed to cross it, but obviously I'd been given false hope.

"We need to cross! Now!" Peter led us to where there was a relatively easy way to climb down into the river, where the water leading away from the waterfall was flowing, pulling large chunks of ice with it. I stood at the bank, praying to whatever god existed in Narnia that I would make it across in one piece.

"Can we think about this for a minute?" Susan cried, stepping away from us.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter snapped back.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable." Susan muttered, while Peter faced her.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." He got out, before helping Lucy down to where I already stood. The howling of wolves followed us, and Susan soon scrambled down after us, knowing we had to get away. The ice under their feet was cracking as they walked, and I knew that if I wasn't careful, my weight would bring it crashing into the water. I followed after, quickly trying to keep up, and noticed that the wolves were already on the other bank. One of them ventured onto the ice in front of us, and I surged forward rearing onto my back legs kicking out with my front ones. The wolf backed off slightly, but another got passed me and grabbed Beaver by his scruff. Peter drew his sword, and I was preparing to kick at the wolf when Beaver cried out. The alpha started to speak about going with him to find their brother, but Beaver wouldn't let them. Susan started to agree with the wolf, while Beaver was pinned to the ice by his neck. I was starting to get angry with the indecision of our supposed King, who looked as if he wanted to just disappear. The wall of ice next to them was beginning to crack, and in a moment of idea, Peter stabbed his sword into the slab of ice in front of him, instructing his family to hold onto him. I took the hint, hoping swimming would come easily, and turned suddenly, kicking at the wall to let the water free. The water swept the wolves off of their paws, while the Beavers jumped into the water, natural swimmers that they were. My hooves hit water and at first I struggled to keep my head above the surface, however I started to get the hang of swimming, and made my way over to where Lucy and her siblings were directed to shore by Beaver and his wife.

"Hurry! Get out of the cold water! Peter help Will!" Susan called. I glanced around, trying to find Lucy, as she'd disappeared from my sight, while Susan noticed as well.

"What have you done?!" Susan cried at Peter, who held the wet coat but without the person who had been wearing it.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Her voice came from behind us, as she wandered over, cold and shivering. I stood back a bit, shaking most of the water off of my fur and hide, thankful that it was relatively easy to get off. I was still cold however not as cold as the human family.

"Don't you worry dear, you're brothers got you well looked after." Beaver spoke, pride in his voice as Peter wrapped Lucy in her wet coat once again.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver commented, directing our attention to the forest, where the trees were beginning to bloom with lovely pink flowers. The further we walked the warmer it got, until there was barely any snow on the ground, and the air was warm enough to leave the coats behind. I ran my hand down my left side, feeling that my fur had warmed up and was completely dry again. Excitement built up in me as we walked. The warmth was a sign that the Witch was losing her powers over the lands. As the feeling of accomplishment welled up inside me, I burst ahead of everyone and began to buck in excitement.

"Will, we haven't even found Aslan yet, we can't celebrate this early!" Susan scolded, with a smile on her face. The forest was beginning to thin out, and I could easily see the clearing filled with tents, with flags waving in the wind. It was warm and I couldn't stop bouncing on my hooves as we neared the camp. The sound of a horn alerted the camp to our arrival, and I instinctively knew to walk in front of Lucy and her family, as if I were their guardian for the trip. The Beavers walked on either side of me as I walked proudly, my sword by my side and bracers tightened and clean. I held my head high, and used my eyes to view the occupants of the camp. Several other Centaurs lined the path where I was walking, bowing proudly as I passed. I kept the smile off my face, just barely, as we filed through the camp. Many of the ranks already in armor, including satyrs and fauns alike, with other creatures I knew not the names of followed us, murmuring the rumors of the Kings and Queens return. Mrs. Beaver was frantically grooming her fur, when Beaver informed her she looked lovely and to stop her fussing. At the end of the path stood a proud Centaur, his fur black with long black hair running passed his shoulders. His eyes met mine and he gave me a considering once over before nodding slightly in approval. I did the same, as he was obviously a very strong stallion by nature, and the head of the tribe brought to battle. I averted my eyes, knowing that was the best thing I could do, and as we came upon the final tent, I moved off to the side. Peter drew his sword and held it up, before declaring that we arrived to see Aslan. The ranks around us bowed, and I followed suit unsure of what else to do, while Lucy Susan and Peter stayed standing. As Aslan emerged from the tent, I felt his power wash over me strong, but warm, and protective. The three siblings then bowed, in respect, as they were greeted by our leader.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Will, Son of Dothorn." A gasp came through the Centaur ranks, as they all glanced at me. I had come out of my bow to meet Aslan's eye, as I felt that was the right thing to do.

"And welcome Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth? The Second Son of Adam?" Aslan asked.

"That's why we're here sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." I added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch sir." Peter continued. Lucy glanced at me then at the ground.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

"He, betrayed them, Your Majesty." Beaver supplied. Lucy shook slightly, and I wanted to help her but I stayed put, knowing that moving would make things worse as it were.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The Centaur standing to Aslan's right stomped his hooves. I stomped mine, gaining his attention, however Aslan stepped in with a small snarl.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan turned to Lucy and her family.

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him." Peter admitted. Susan put her hand on his shoulder.

"We all were." She faced Aslan again.

"I wasn't." I muttered to myself, knowing only the Beavers near me could hear it. Beaver elbowed my foreleg, and I nudged him back with it, knocking him into his wife, who glared at me. I shrugged slightly before turning back to the problem at hand.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said, grabbing Susan's hand.

"I know young one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." Aslan spoke, before gesturing to the tent with his head. I knew that the next conversation would be difficult to have, so I steeled myself, put on a strong face for Lucy, and followed them inside.

* * *

Alright, so some of the lines that were originally from other characters I gave to Will, to keep the story somewhat consistent, same with some of his roles. Also with how he was acting at the camp, he is a Centaur, and they are proud beings. He might have been human as long as he could remember, but he still has instincts that override some of his usual behaviors. Being the guardian was one of them. He may not have been the oldest, but as a creature from Narnia, even having only been one for the course of a few days altogether, he felt that he should show them to the camp proudly. I gave Will pride at being a Narnian. He recognized that he was a familiar sight to most of the other creatures and beings, so he used that to an advantage.


End file.
